Latency in data transfers is the delay that is created in transferring data through a system. Latency can adversely affect data processing in computer systems by delaying the transfer of data and creating problems associated with reading and writing of data. It is therefore advantageous to eliminate latency, wherever possible, to increase the speed at which computer systems operate and minimize other problems associated with latency.